


You Make Me Do It

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Grunge, Horny, Hot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wakes up horny and he knows how he can make his baby girl feel right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Do It

You wake up, not sure what the time is. Probably nine o'clock or so. You're in your bra and panties reliving last night in your head. Luke hadn't seen you in awhile so he gave it to you good and hard, made every part of your party feel complete bliss. He rocked your world. Probably the best sex you've ever had. Waited sex is the best sex. Angry sex is fucking awesome as well though. As you're replaying moments from last night, a time that will forever be a great memory now, you hear a lighter and soon after smell smoke. You turn over, your boyfriend Luke looking at you with lust. You wonder how long he had been up. He smiles at you. "Hey baby girl, want a drag?", he says putting the blunt to your lips. You take a puff, both of you now blowing smoke into the room. You haven't gotten high with Luke since one of your first dates, you love it cause it makes him look even hotter to you. "Last night was fucking amazing", Luke says to you pushing your hair back. You both stare into each others eyes for a bit. You then reach over to grab your phone. As you do Luke is eyeing every inch of your body with lust, licking his lips. Your body is everything to him. He stares at your ass, biting his lip ring. As you're on your phone scrolling through text messages you had gotten the night before, you feel a hand on your waist. You stop what you're doing and wonder what he's up to. He scoots closer, melts your body next to his so his crotch is against you, rutting his hips against you. You can feel him getting hard and it makes you moan. He licks your neck and bites your earlobe. "Awhh fuck", you exclaim. "What are you up to Hemmings?" "You make me so horny baby girl, you do this to me", he says into your ear. You bite your lip. You turn and your mouths crash together, lips on top of one, melting into each other. He puts his tongue on the top of your lip asking for entrance which you of course let him, things becoming very heated fast. You can already tell you're about to be a moaning mess. You push his hair out of his face. God, he is so fucking hot. He gets on top of you, grinding on you in his jeans. After a bit you feel his cock so hard in his jeans, palming him. Oh how you love the sounds of his moans. Right when you're enjoying the sight in front of you, he flips you over smacking his hand hard down on your ass. "Naughty girl, touching daddy without permission. Now I'm gonna have to punish you", he says with lust blown eyes. He drapes his hand over your ass, feeling from the start of your butt to your pussy. He moves one finger down by you're heat, moves your panties inside and starts to feel inside you. "Awwhooohh fuck", you moan. His finger pumping faster and faster, then adding another. You're so wet, so so wet. Possibly more than last night. Probably because you had a wet dream about last night's events. He then pulls his finger out, you catching your breath. You are already sweating from just that. He pulls your panties down and throws them off the bed. He undoes your bra then flips you around so you're on your back on the bed. He licks up and down your breasts then cups them. He sucks your nipples, you throwing your head back moaning. He smirks then goes down to be in the middle of your legs. He immediately sticks his tongue in you, licking you up. All of your wetness. You could not possibly moan louder than you currently are right now. He licks you up and down your flips, eating your pussy out oh so well. You feel limp from the waist down. You need to fucking marry this man. He goes up to cup your breast and you know it's coming. You arch your back, moan and scream at the same time cumming onto his tongue. He gets up to look you in the eyes, swallows and licks his lip. "Mmm, my favorite breakfast meal", he says smirking. Then swallows you in for one more deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Damnnn, imagine this. ;) lol Wanted to do an imagine. Feedback would be great. <3  
> xx


End file.
